


Waiting Game

by ahsim_ynnad



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Healthy Relationships, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Soulmates, patience - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsim_ynnad/pseuds/ahsim_ynnad
Summary: You know it's best not to rush things.If it's meant to happen, it'll happen.You'll meet your soulmates when the time is right. If not, it will be right eventually.AKAYour soulmates are the the original Avengers, plus one: Bucky. You wait instead of barging into their lives... instead they barge into yours- at completely different times, it might never be the right time, but you wait for it.Then you find it, the end of the game.This wasn't rushed.
Relationships: Avengers Team/Original Character(s), Avengers Team/Original Female Character(s), Avengers Team/Original Male Character(s), Avengers Team/Reader, Bruce Banner/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 9
Kudos: 377





	Waiting Game

Growing up, you knew things were different for you.

How could you not? You had not _one_ but _two_ dead soldiers for soulmates- to make matters worse, you had a _couple_ other names- but surely they were dead if the other two were dead.

Of course, it was made even more clear that never in a million years would you really be soulmates with The Tony Stark- not that he was a bad person, just an asshole. But the thing was, how could _you_ be his soulmate.

Obviously the universe was toying with you.

You covered up everything- all the names, and the attempts of taking them off.

You settled for letting things be. If you were meant to find _any_ of your soulmates, the universe would make it happen.

You never actively seek out Tony Stark, or Natalia, or any of the others. Especially not after you turned 15 and saw more and more reports of people faking a Tony Stark mark. You didn't want to look like a fraud, so you left it.

Then... you turned 17 and the Avengers happened.

Not only that, but Captain America- Aka Steve Grant Rogers- Aka your soul mate was revealed to be alive after all.

You stood in shock as you watched said Captain save a blonde waitress.

You figured now wasn't the time to introduce yourself, so you pull a stray dog with you to safety.

-

You wait patiently, but don't let life pass you by. You work and travel when ever possible.

You make friends with complete strangers, and laugh it up whenever you think about your soulmates, because really, how is it possible you got the Avengers as soulmates?

-

You shouldn't have been shocked when you served James Barnes at work. Sure he was 'dead', but so was Steve Rogers.

He was seated in your section, and you barely recognized him, the only thing that really pointed that out, was the gut feeling you had. You smiled to yourself, and walked over with the menu.

"Hello, I'm your soulmate, and I'll be your server today." You say with a soft smile, and a steady voice.

You don't have your hopes high, after all, these man obviously looked like he's been through the ringer, and if he wanted to be if his soulmates, he'd be with Steve and the Avengers right now.

So you just smile, knowing to give him space already.

He seems to contemplate it, but in the end he gulps and eyes the exits, and you move out of the way, showing you won't put up a fight.

"Do you know what you want to drink?" You ask, and he frowns, eyeing once again at the name tag.

"Water." He says after a while, and you nod before making your way to get it.

"I'll give you a couple minutes to think about what you want to order." You say before actually leaving with a lingering look.

It's not that you want anything from the man, you just can't help but wonder the hell he's been through, because his eyes and cold stare speak volumes for that. 

You want to console him, but keep your distance, and handle your other tables, even while he eyes you- which he does, never once taking his eyes off you, you don't say anything, not even when you come with his water.

"Did you nee-"

"What do you want?" He asks, before you can even ask if he needs more time to think about his order. You understand that he's probably on edge of how calm and at ease you are.

You eye him for a moment, before titling your head in wonder.

"I don't want anything, I'm just giving you want you need." You say, and he doesn't say anything so you slide into the seat across him. Since you already handle your other tables before coming to him, you know you have time to talk.

"I already know who my soulmates are,just like you know who your soulmates are." You say nodding to his arm. "If you know who they are you should be with them already, but your not- because you need space, right?" You ask, and he still does nothing, so you continue, "If you need space from your other soulmates, I'm no different. So, I'll wait, for you, and them." You say and hear another table call.

As you get up to walk over, but a gentle hand stops you. You turn and see James looking up at you with worried, terrified, but hopeful eyes.

"Thank you." He said before letting go, and you smile back, before pulling out your pen and scribbling down your address and number.

"I know you probably don't even need me to give you my information, but at least contact me once while, letter, message, call, visit, anything works." You say, and move on, knowing he's about to leave after you turn.

-

He did leave, but once in a while he would contact you. Through everything, sometimes he called from an unknown number, or send a message, sometimes he'd visit- sleeping on the ouch for you to wake up to him (even if you told him he could sleep in the bed)- sometimes he'd send postcards from different countries, and your a little envious of his nomadic lifestyle, but know he hates it.

He stays in contact with you, and you appreciate it, knowing he doesn't have to. He's knows to, because you've told him that he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to. Thankfully though, he still keeps it up.

Which is exactly how you end you in 'SHIELD custody'.

You had just been on your way home from work- after a bad, and long double shift working from graveyard to afternoon, and had been pushing into another graveyard shift, but thankfully your manager cut you. The only saving grace, was that James had been there- even if it was for a fleeting moment.

You were tired and cold, and barely managed to get four blocks from your place before you were picked up by two unknown men.

You didn't say anything as they read your rights, just calmly sat in the car and reveled in the heat of the car.

You hear the two men talking but you don't understand the code, so you just wonder why you had been picked up, it's not you've done anything wrong- besides mess up an order or two.

You're moved around a lot, from cars to buildings, to rooms. To the point where you don't even know where you _could_ be.

And it isn't till your face to face with two agents that you realize why your there.

Pulling out photos, from security cameras. 

The questions came rolling out, and you just stare confused.

"Do you know how this man?" "Have you ever seen him before this?" "Do you-"

You're so confused, that you don't speak- that and your tired, so you just start to wonder how long James had been on the run. You wonder if you should talk, but you don't want to give James away.

Then you're face to face with Steve Rogers and Natasha- Aka your soulmates.

They have stern and stoic faces, and look serious and a bit scary, but you just wait for the to ask questions.

"What do you know about this man?" He asks and it clicks.

They're looking for their soulmate.

Steve is looking for his soulmate.

You smile at that, because it truly warms your heart that Steve hasn't given up, even after decades apart, he's still looking for his soulmate.

Your smile however is interrupted the wrong way and Natasha slaps you, obviously out of patience, which makes sense considering they've probably been looking for James for a while now, and their only lead is just smiling at them like a weirdo.

It stings, but truthfully, you should've seen it coming.

You blink and for a moment eye her, before nodding to yourself. 

"I know he's my soulmate, just like I know your my soulmate- both of you." You say with calm tone, and they frown. 

"You-"

"You can pull my cuffs if you want." You offer, talking about the cuffs you wear to hide our names.

And in a second Natasha's at your cuffs, and takes in a sharp inhale.

"Nat?" Steve asked, eyeing you and Natasha nods to Steve, confirming the truth.

"No faking it." She said, and you smile at her, even if she won't meet your eyes.

-

You were in the living room, trying to explain to them how you met James, read: Bucky.

"You let him leave?" Tony asked, and you nod with a shrug.

"I did the same with you guys, why wouldn't I with him?" You asked, and they give you a look, even Sam, Rhodes, Vision and Wanda, who were sitting in.

"You- You've met us before?" Steve asked, almost like he was ashamed and you nod.

"I saw you at the Battle of New York, when the aliens-" You start to list but Steve cuts you off.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" He asked just above a whisper and Natasha answers.

"It would've distracted you from the battle." She states and you nod.

"I knew we'd meet again, it was bound to happen, so I just let it go."

"So... you waited 4 years?" Sam asked and you nodded.

"How?!" Wanda asks, it's a known fact that soulmates can't be apart too long, and that they seek to find each other. So the though of waiting 4 years seemed impossible to others, but you just smile and lean back into Natasha, letting her ran her hands- or maybe Clint's- through your hair while you start to explain.

"I already knew how my soulmates were. I already knew two of them were dead," You say causing some of them to flinch, "I knew one was a certified genius- I've always had an inkling of who they were, there was no wondering-"

"If you knew, why didn't-"

"You guys already had crazy fans by the time I thought of it, I figured the best way to meet was a natural way- apparently that means getting arrested-"

"Arrested-" Rhodes went to question, and Natasha tensed.

"She knows where Buck is." Steve reiterated, and you don't flinch at the tone of voice he has, because you understand- in his eyes, your keeping him away from his first soulmate, even if your his soulmate, it hurts.

"So they arrested you?" 

You go to say it was fine, but then you remember getting picked up after work...

"What time is it?" You ask looking back at Clint, who was next to Natasha.

"10:15." He answers after a spilt second, "Why?" 

"I have work." You say, patting Natasha thigh, and started getting up, and at the silence you look around. 

"You do realize you don't have to go to work right?" Tony asked, and you tilt you head in confusion.

"Why's that?" You ask, and he raises an eyebrow. "Even if I were to let you pay for my living expenses, I still haven't turned in my two week notice, and I wouldn't just leave abruptly." You say and get a blank look from Tony.

So you smile, and lean down to kiss his forehead. 

"It was nice meeting you all-"

"How about I give you a ride?" Steve asks, and you smile before nodding.

-

You gave your two weeks notice the same day.

Everything after that was normal, with you talking to James for ten minutes, and letting him know that you had finally met the rest of your soulmates. And letting him know you understood if he wouldn't be coming around as often. He stay quiet and then let out a chuckle.

"I don't think I could stay away from you, doll." He says before hanging up, and you smile before walking up to a table.

Steve sat happily, and you smile at him.

"What can I get for you today, sir?" You ask and he chuckles with a shaking head, before ordering a combo plate.

-

You find out quickly that many of your soulmates aren't as patient as you.

Thankfully so, James had come to the compound with you one day a month into your 'moving in'.

He had come in to your place while you were picking up some clothes. He looked a bit tired, but still more... lighter than he had been in a while.

"You moving?" He asked and you shook your head before taking a step closer to him.

"Just need more clothes to wear at the compound." You say, and he nods. "You want to come?" You ask, even if he says no, it's good to ask. 

He seemed hesitant, but you just smile and finish putting a handful of clothes in one of Tony's less flashy cars.

It takes a couple minutes, and by the end of it, James agrees and hops in the car, while you slide into the passenger seat.

It's quiet, but you don't mind, you also don't say anything when you realize James knows exactly where to go without being told.

You just sit back and watch the passing view.

When you get there two hours later, you can't help but laugh at how shocked and confused some of them are to see James with you.

"Buck?" Steve says, that's all the warning they get before Steve runs up to Bucky and engulfs him in a hug, you smile and lean back into Thor as he greets you from behind with a large hug and booming voice.

"I've missed you!" He says, and you smiled before turning around and kiss him.

-

James doesn't stay long, but they manage to get a treaty between them.

It's the same as the one James has with you, only now he's in Wakanda, where he can get the help he needs.

He sends messages and letters, calls occasionally, but asks for time. You kiss him, and wait.

The others do the same.

And you fall asleep in Bruce's arms.

-

This is what you've been waiting for.

For the blissful mornings with your soulmates, for the playful breakfast with the whole team. For the smile on Bucky's face, for the tug on Natasha's upper lip, for the looks shared in between them all, for the intimate nights, for it all.

You don't regret waiting, even if some of them wished you didn't wait so long- because in the end, if you would've come sooner, everything would be different, for better or worse you didn't know, but you knew this was good. This was perfect.

This wasn't rushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to skip over-
> 
> but if any of y'all now good websites to go to find jobs and places to live please let me know.


End file.
